


[ Short Drabble ] Return to the Abyss

by Bubbling_Drabbles



Series: Twin monarch au [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbling_Drabbles/pseuds/Bubbling_Drabbles
Summary: The twin Vessels descend into forgotten darkness, reclaiming lost memories and perhaps best suppressed horrors.
Series: Twin monarch au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647178
Kudos: 4





	[ Short Drabble ] Return to the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning; the Abyss is dark content, and if you have not played through it yet, major spoilers! This takes place en route to the "Dream no more" ending!

Deeper and deeper, each leap one of blind faith between platforms as the pair descended into the darkness. It felt so wrong, something about this place, long before they reached the bottom- a terrible echo in their minds, like having deja vu of their worst nightmares. But there was no choice, they had to keep going down.

The first glimpses of familiar figures are enough to spark fear. But they couldn’t stop now. Seeker’s grip on their twin’s hand tightened, before one more jump took them to the bottom- and it was gut wrenching. The horrific crunch of shells cracking beneath their feet as they landed at the bottom of the Abyss...

In the moments taken to process, a cascade of black, viscous tears bubbled up from the pair’s hollow eyes. Vessels. Kin. All of what they sensed but never truly knew- everywhere… The floor was made up of the corpses of their lost siblings. Lost and enraged in the darkness, abandoned, discarded. Wanderer pressed their face into their sibling’s cloak, clinging to them, trying and failing to hide their tears. They always were the more chatty of the two, but here, they could barely choke out their words through the horror.

_"Seeker... They're trying to go back! We have to find a way to help them... They're hurting!"_

A hand reached out from under Seeker's cloak, pulling the smaller vessel to their chest, forcing their gaze away from the surrounding shades. Their hollow eyes trained on their fallen kin, though it's a struggle to lock on through their own tears and the all-consuming darkness of the Abyss. 

**"I know. We will, Wanderer- we will. But first, we must survive."**

Each forced swing, every shadowy sibling descending back into the piles of broken vessels, every cut and scrape from rushing through shattered kin- something was building in the Seeker. Something they didn’t know the words for… But they knew what it made them want to do. They pulled their sibling off into a secluded room, a minimal refuge in the living hell they were traversing-

And screamed. Louder, and louder, the foreign but unshakeable sensation of RAGE at the fates of their family burning into their mind. Something about their voice changed, and as they had no choice but to throw themselves into the fray once more- they only felt it burning hotter. 

… But as Seeker stared up again, ready to unleash the Abyss Shriek upon all around them, to take on the anger and hate of their fallen kin, they felt a contrast to their heated emotions. A small hand on their face- Wanderer. Still crying, scared, concerned as they were carried… That fear, that wasn’t like them, and nor was the anger like their dear twin. This place was getting to them, they had to calm down- for each other. For their family. To delve into the void, and then ascend, for the sake of putting this to an end… Not to burn the world with the wrath of the tormented, but to save it, so their suffering could end. 

Wanderer had optimism like no other- that glimmer of hope nothing could break. Something spoke to them, and as the dull light of the ancient basin flooded back into view… Seeker had a feeling; that hope just saved them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I know it says this is out of order in the series- updated it out of order, but this is before Wanderer & Seeker challenge the Radiance in "Devouring the Eternal Light"


End file.
